Eu Te Amo Tanto
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Uma história muito romântica sobre Leon e Claire, na qual os dois sobreviventes do desastre de Raccoon City confessam os seus sentimentos, independente do que aconteça... - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** OLÁ ! Sou eu outra vez, com uma oneshot Claire/Leon. Eu estava com vontade de escrever algo meloso e piegas enquanto ouvia música romântica, e este foi o resultado. O ship Claire/Leon é o que mais me inspira a escrever histórias meigas, por isso eu espero que vocês gostem. Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou sugestão, eu agradeceria bastante se vocês as deixassem nas reviews, ou, se preferirem, eu respondo mensagens particulares. Sem mais delongas, apresento-lhes esta simples oneshot, que eu espero que seja do agrado de vocês

**DISCLAIMER:** Resident Evil e os seus personagens pertencem à CAPCOM, e só as idéias e a trama original desta história me pertencem.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Te Quiero Tanto", de Light of Moon. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

_A vida é tão bela quanto você a queira ver  
Se você chora, eu cantarei  
Se sofre, conversarei  
Se morre, também morrerei  
Se te dizem que eu chorei  
Quando te peguei em meus braços,  
Eu não pude me conter  
Porque te amo tanto... porque te amo tanto._

La Oreja de Van Gogh - _"Palabras para Paula"_

**EU TE AMO TANTO**

Toquei o tecido macio de cetim branco com os dedos, a sensação é tão delicada quanto tocar uma nuvem no céu com as mãos. O fino laço que adorna o manto reflete a ternura a de minhas ilusões, o começo de uma nova vida, repleta de amor e compreensão com alguém que nunca mais vai deixar que eu me sinta sozinha. Apesar de não levar uma vida comum, como qualquer outra pessoa, eu sempre sonhei com o momento em que estaria vestida de branco, de braços dados com Chris, que me entregaria no altar. E só faltava uma semana para esse dia chegar.

Giovanni Bellucci era o homem que me faria sua esposa, um empresário italiano. Era um homem mais velho do que eu, inclusive alguns anos mais velho do que meu irmão Chris, muito alto e muito atraente, loiro e de feições másculas que se acentuavam com a sua barba e o seu bigode, perfeitamente aparados. Eu o conheci há pouco mais de um ano, em uma de minhas viagens de trabalho pela Terra Save. Tudo aconteceu enquanto eu jantava em um restaurante de Nápoles e um homem atraente me olhava com interesse, quando, instantes depois, ele me ofereceu uma bebida. A sua conversa amigável e as suas maneiras elegantes despertaram a minha curiosidade e, no fim da noite, ele conseguiu o número do meu telefone. A partir desse momento, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e o resto foi história. Embora a princípio Chris não tenha concordado por causa do meu relacionamento prematuro com Giovanni, acabou aceitando ao saber que ele me fazia feliz. Muito feliz.

Um ruído vindo da secretária eletrônica que indicava a presença de uma mensagem de voz me tira dos meus devaneios e eu coloco no lugar o meu vestido de noiva, que repousava em seu próprio manequim, em um dos cantos do meu quarto, aproximando-me da mesa de cabeceira onde está o telefone. Distraída, eu pressiono automaticamente um dos botões, para ouvir a mensagem de voz. Eu imaginei que talvez se tratasse de uma mensagem da organizadora de eventos, que queria discutir os últimos detalhes do casamento, do meu irmão Chris, que ultimamente estava bastante nostálgico e costumava me telefonar com freqüência, ou, por fim, que tratava-se do meu noivo, que diariamente me telefonava para me dar boa noite e lembrar-me o quanto me amava. Essa última possibilidade me fez sorrir.

\- Olá, Claire, sou eu, Leon. Talvez a minha chamada lhe surpreenda, mas eu estou na cidade e queria cumprimentá-la. Estou telefonando para convidá-la a jantar amanhã e conversar um pouco sobre os velhos tempos, espero que você possa aceitar. Por favor, responda assim que ouvir esta mensagem. Boa noite, Claire.

De todas as pessoas que eu esperava ouvir uma mensagem, Leon era a última delas. Quantos anos se passaram sem que eu tivesse qualquer tipo de contato com ele ? Talvez três ou quatro anos... eu fiquei muito intrigada com a sua ligação, e o espontâneo convite para jantar foi um incentivo à minha curiosidade. Pensei em quais atividades ocupariam o meu dia, pela manhã, e se havia algum tempo livre para um jantar com um velho amigo. Consegui rearranjar os meus horários para estar disponível para jantar com Leon e, deixando-lhe uma mensagem de voz, confirmei o convite, sem meias-palavras.

No dia seguinte, o tempo passou muito rápido, exatamente como vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias. Eu trabalhava sem descanso até na hora do almoço para deixar tudo pronto no escritório e poder partir despreocupada para a minha lua-de-mel. Assim, quando percebi,já faltavam quinze minutos para que Leon me encontrasse no trabalho e nós dois fôssemos jantar juntos. Eu fui à penteadeira para dar um rápido retoque e examinei a minha silhueta no espelho. Eu estava usando um confortável jeans marrom, uma blusa vermelha e uma jaqueta bege com um par de botas que chegavam até os meus joelhos. Minhas roupas estavam em ordem, e eu ajeitei a franja da minha testa, que estava um pouco desgrenhada dos meus cabelos ruivos amarrados em um simples rabo-de-cavalo.. Coloquei um pouco de brilho em meus lábios e blush cor-de-rosa nas bochechas. Eu me olhei no espelho mais uma vez, e gostei da minha aparência. Simples e casual.

Fiquei animada por ver Leon depois de tantos anos e, com um sorriso, fui até a entrada do escritório, onde Leon provavelmente estava me esperando. Ao chegar à rua, percebi um Audi preto, brilhante, estacionado na rua, e um homem encostado em um dos lados da porta, que me olhava de longe e sorria. Quando percebi sua presença, o meu queixo foi bater no chão, enquanto ele se aproximava de mim.

Leon tinha mudado bastante desde a última vez em que o vi, sua figura estava mais musculosa, talvez ele tenha feito mais exercícios, suas feições tinham se endurecido, e sua tênue barba não estava feita. Seus cabelos loiros estavam bem penteados, mas uma pequena mecha caía livremente pela sua testa. Ele vestia um elegante terno preto com paletó, colete e gravata combinando com uma camisa azul-celeste. Sem dúvida o traje formal lhe caía muito bem, ele estava muito elegante.

\- Leon, como você mudou ! Você está incrível ! - eu cumprimentei o meu ex-parceiro após me aproximar o bastante.

Leon aproximou-se lentamente e me deu um abraço carinhos, ao qual eu respondi amistosamente, e agachando-se o suficiente, deu-me um leve beijo na bochecha.

\- Obrigado - ele respondeu modestamente.

\- Não há dúvida de que não sobrou nada daquele rapaz magro e desajeitado que eu conheci há tantos anos em Raccoon City - disse eu, em tom brincalhão, ao meu velho amigo.

\- E você continua sendo a linda jovem que eu conheci naquele pesadelo. Você ainda é muito bonita - ele respondeu, dando-me um olhar retrospectivo.

Eu enrubesci um pouco com a sua observação, mas lutei contra o rubor do meu rosto para que ele não percebesse.

\- Você está pronta ? - Leon finalmente perguntou.

\- Claro - respondi imediatamente, recuperando o meu estado de espírito anterior.

Leon se adiantou e abriu a porta do carro para que eu entrasse, detalhe que me deixou surpresa, não porque ele não fosse um cavalheiro, mas sim porque ele raramente ele adotava esse tipo de atenção comigo.

Em seguida ele entrou no carro, e sua loção inundou toda a cabine. Essa doce fragrância de lavanda e de frutas cítricas me fez perder a consciência por um instante, e eu enlouqueci com o cheiro da sua colônia. Não resta dúvida de que a única droga para uma mulher é o perfume masculino. Ele ligou o motor que ronronava baixinho enquanto nós avançávamos pela estrada.

\- Bem, você está com fome ? - ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do pára-brisa.

\- Bastante, hoje eu nem sequer tive tempo de sair para almoçar.

\- Então eu espero que você goste de comida francesa. Tomei a liberdade de escolher o lugar em que vamos jantar, espero que isso não a incomode - Leon desculpou-se com um breve sorriso nos lábios.

\- Claro que não - eu respondi, retribuindo-lhe o sorriso.

Sem desviar os olhos da estrada, Leon foi tateando nos botões do som do carro e aumentou o volume para que se ouvisse apenas como música ambiente. Quando começaram os primeiros acordes da canção, percebi imediatamente que tratava-se de "Crazy Thing Called Love", do Queen, que era a minha banda favorita.

\- Queen - eu me limitei a dizer, com um sorriso, enquanto ouvia a voz de Freddie Mercury adornar aquele momento.

\- É a sua banda favorita, então eu me certifiquei de ter alguma coisa deles no carro.

Fiquei bastante lisonjeada por Leon ter tomado esse tipo de gentileza comigo, e alegremente comecei a cantar os versos de "Crazy Thing Called Love", com Leon também cantando, enquanto chegávamos ao nosso destino.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, eu tenho de admitir que jamais imaginei que Leon fosse me levar para jantar em um lugar assim. Era um estabelecimento francês muito grande e elegante, onde era preciso fazer reserva com bastante antecedência para se conseguir uma mesa. Ele deixou as chaves do carro com o manobrista e caminhou ao meu lado até a entrada do restaurante.

\- Leon, você devia ter me dito que nós iríamos jantar em um lugar assim para eu me vestir mais apropriadamente - eu me queixei, porque Leon estava vestido para a ocasião, e eu estava com um _look _bastante casual.

\- Você está muito bem, Claire - ele respondeu, aproximando-se do anfitrião, para que nos indicasse o local da nossa mesa.

\- Mesa para dois junto à varanda - indicou o homem que vestia um traje elegante, apontando para uma das mesas que estava um pouco mais afastada das outras, e um dos garçons aproximou-se para nos levar até ela.

\- Obrigado - agradeceu Leon, oferecendo o braço para caminhar ao meu lado e me conduzir à nossa mesa.

O garçom adiantou-se para acomodar as costas da minha cadeira e executar todos os protocolos que são feitos aos clientes nesses restaurantes caros. Tenho de admitir que mais uma vez eu me senti desconfortável por causa da minha aparência, já que por todos os lados eu via homens de terno e mulheres com vestidos de noite e penteados elegantes.

Sentindo o meu desconforto, Leon olhou para mim e falou:

\- Me desculpe por não avisar que nós viríamos jantar em um lugar como este, mas eu temia que você rejeitasse o meu convite - ele pediu desculpas com sinceridade nos olhos - Mas, se serve para aliviar esse mau bocado, direi que você está mais bonita do que todas as mulheres que estão neste lugar e que estão vestindo as suas melhores roupas - ele finalizou, piscando-me um olho.

Logo chegou o garçom com o menu, para perguntar o que nós queríamos comer, nós dois pedimos frango _"coq au vin"_, e Leon pediu também uma garrafa de vinho ao tinto.

O jantar foi definitivamente maravilhoso, o frango estava definitivamente delicioso e o vinho, requintado. Enquanto comíamos, Leon falava sobre as últimas missões das quais tinha participado, e eu também falava de vez em quando sobre o meu trabalho em Terra Save. A conversa simples e o senso de humor fizeram da companhia de Leon um evento inesquecível, ele simplesmente era esse tipo de pessoa com o qual era impossível se entediar.

Para terminar o jantar, eu pedi uma sobremesa cujo nome eu não sabia pronunciar, mas era uma pequena torta de chocolate e frutas vermelhas. Quando o garçom chegou com a minha sobremesa, eu percebi que havia uma elegante rosa vermelha no prato, por um momento eu achei que fosse parte da decoração do prato, mas, ao notar o olhar travesso de Leon, eu vi que não era o caso.

\- Mais surpresas ? - eu perguntei-lhe intuitivamente, adivinhando que aquela rosa devia ser obra dele.

\- As rosas vermelhas são as suas favoritas, e eu não sou um homem comum que dá uma flor de presente de uma maneira tão comum, assim como se dá um buquê de rosas de presente - ele respondeu, um pouco presunçoso.

Eu dei uma gargalhada com o seu comentário presunçoso, e continuei perguntando:

\- Primeiro você sabia que o Queen é a minha banda favorita, agora sabe que as rosas são as minhas flores favoritas... o que mais você sabe sobre mim ?

\- Você é fã de motos, sua cor favorita é o vermelho, você não suporta mais do que três copos de vinho e nunca dorme antes das 11 da noite...

Eu arregalei os olhos ante as observações acertadas de Leon, e então ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

\- Eu sei de muita coisa sobre você, Claire. Mais do que você imagina - Leon se vangloriou, ante a minha evidente perplexidade.

Eu fiz um beicinho ante o seu triunfo sobre mim, e ele acariciou-me o rosto com ternura. Eu estremeci com o toque da sua mão em minha pele, meus sentidos em alerta, como se estivessem me advertindo a respeito de alguma mensagem escondida.

De repente, o ambiente começou a ficar pesado. Uma densa atmosfera romântica tomou conta do lugar quando a delicada música do piano começou a ser tocada ali, convidando os casais para bailar na pista de dança.

\- Você quer dançar ? - perguntou Leon, bastante animado.

\- Leon... - eu disse o seu nome revirando os olhos - Não quero que ninguém repare ainda mais que eu não estou com a roupa adequada.

\- Bobagem, não deixe essas pequenas coisas arruinarem a nossa noite - e, puxando-me pelo braço, incentivou-me a dançar com ele.

Leon tomou a minha mão contra a sua, e eu coloquei a minha mão em seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo que ele descansava a sua outra mão na minha cintura. Ele inclinou o corpo levemente contra o meu, e seus pés moviam-se ao compasso da música. Além de tudo, ele era um grande dançarino. Eu também pude perceber alguns olhares ciumentos de algumas das mulheres ali presentes, que me olhavam da cabeça aos pés e olhavam de forma lasciva para o meu companheiro. Subitamente, detectei um brilho especial nos olhos de Leon, que fizeram com que eu me perdesse nos seus olhos azuis por um momento, hipnotizando-me com as suas pupilas de safira. Senti o seu rosto aproximar-se levemente de mim, e meu cérebro imediatamente me alertou sobre as suas intenções e, desajeitadamente, eu me aprumei em seu abraço. Ele logo entendeu a minha sutil rejeição e afastou-se um pouco, sem deixar de dançar comigo, marcando lentamente a sua distância.

Depois de algum tempo, nós paramos de dançar e voltamos à nossa mesa para continuar conversando alegremente por muito mais tempo, até que um dos garçons nos informou que já estava na hora de fechar o restaurante, e foi quando, ao olhar para o relógio, eu vi que já era pouco mais de meia-noite.

\- Puxa, o tempo passou voando - comentou ele, pegando a sua carteira para pagar a conta.

\- Eu nunca tinha ficado em um lugar por tanto tempo, a ponto de os empregados terem de me informar que já iam fechar - eu respondi, entre risos.

\- Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo - Leon me respondeu, ficando de pé e dando-me o braço para acompanhá-lo em seu carro e me levar de volta para casa.

Quando nós saímos para a rua, senti que a temperatura tinha baixado mais do que o normal e, por reflexo, senti um pequeno calafrio nas costas, Leon, percebendo isso, tirou o seu casaco e colocou-o em meus ombros, fazendo com que eu me sentisse mais cálida e me embriagasse mais ainda com o perfume que se desprendia da sua roupa.

No caminho de volta para casa, ele repetiu o ato de pôr a música do Queen para amenizar a nossa viagem, até estacionar na entrada do prédio onde localizava-se o meu apartamento. Leon me acompanhou até a porta, e eu fiquei um pouco decepcionada por nossa noite ter terminado, já que eu sentia que ainda não tinha passado tempo suficiente na companhia de Leon.

\- Você quer entrar ? - eu perguntei impulsivamente ao meu ex-parceiro.

Ele hesitou por um instante e finalmente concordou em entrar atrás de mim e, sentando-se na sala, ele ficou muito quieto, sem fazer barulho, enquanto eu me dispunha a oferecer-lhe uma bebida. Com a mesma seriedade, ele me pediu um simples copo d'água, então eu fui à cozinha e ele permaneceu imóvel na sala, como se estivesse perdido em sua mente.

Em seguida, eu entreguei-lhe o copo com água, ao qual ele tomou um pequeno gole, e eu, sentindo o repentino desconforto do momento, sentia a necessidade de iniciar uma conversa.

\- Acho que durante toda a noite eu não perguntei o que o trouxe aqui, Leon, imagino que seja um assunto de trabalho... - eu comentei distraidamente, esforçando-me para fazer com que Leon mudasse a sua atitude séria.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante e levantou-se, mordendo os lábios, como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo do qual ele não tinha certeza de que queria dizer.

\- Não. Eu não vim a Los Angeles a trabalho, Claire. Eu vim aqui por sua causa - Leon finalmente declarou dando um sorriso torto, mas com insegurança nos olhos.

Eu fiquei petrificada em meu lugar, e Leon, aproximando-se lentamente, segurou as minhas mãos entre as suas e começou a acariciá-las com os polegares. Por um momento, sem saber o que fazer, eu me afastei subitamente de suas mãos e, dando um passo para trás, respondi:

\- Leon, eu vou me casar daqui a uma semana.

\- Já sei. E eu vim pedir para você não fazer isso - ele falou com suavidade, afincando-me com o olhar suplicante, que perfurava o meu coração.

Nesse momento, meus ouvidos despedaçaram-se. Desde o primeiro instante, eu percebi que a atitude de Leon ia muito além de um jantar com uma velha amiga, mas, pela personalidade de Leon, era comum que ele se comportasse com tanto cavalheirismo com qualquer companhia feminina, mas eu nunca esperava por essa declaração vinda do agente Leon Scott Kennedy. Meu coração começou a bater violentamente, golpeando-me as costelas, como se fosse sair do meu peito. Quanto eu não daria para que essa declaração de amor tivesse acontecido há alguns anos ! Não era segredo que, desde que conheci Leon naquela época, em Raccoon City, eu me senti atraída por ele. Era um jovem bonito, corajoso, decidido e ousado... o estereótipo de herói com o qual toda garota sonha, e eu não era exceção. Protetor comigo e com Sherry Birkin, embora fosse um novato tão inexperiente quanto nós duas; trabalhando juntos, nós conseguimos fugir daquele pesadelo apocalíptico que aconteceu em Raccoon City, criando, entre nós, laços muito fortes, que me provocavam um respeito e uma admiração que chegavam próximos de um interesse amoroso. Mas, para minha desgraça, ele também conheceu Ada Wong. Ada era muito bela, mais corajosa, mais interessante, uma mulher sensual e atrevida, por isso era de se imaginar que Leon reparasse mais nela do que em mim. Chorei tantas vezes a sua rejeição, porque aquele amor obsessivo que ele sentia por Ada me feria profundamente, e ele só conseguia me ver como uma amiga. Algum tempo depois, eu conheci um jovem chamado Steve Burnside, que foi como um bálsamo para o meu coração ferido por Leon, mas que infelizmente morreu tão jovem que eu nem sequer pude ter um momento romântico com ele. Minha vida amorosa sempre foi um desastre, a morte de Steve e o meu amor não correspondido por Leon deixaram o meu coração despedaçado a tal ponto que eu renunciei ao amor por um longo tempo, amando apenas o meu irmão Chris com afeição fraterna. Com muito trabalho, consegui me libertar dos meus demônios internos, e foi quando conheci Giovanni, que foi o único homem que nunca me machucou, que com detalhes e atenções conseguiu curar as minhas feridas e fazer com que eu me sentisse amada. Graças e ele, eu consegui superar a dor que Leon tinha causado devido à sua indiferença, e ele me ensinou a vê-lo apenas como um amigo, e até mesmo me ajudou a recuperar novamente todos os meus sonhos, nos quais me vestiria como uma princesa para me casar e formar a minha própria família ao lado de um homem que sempre seria o meu príncipe. Minha vida já estava resolvida e decidida até aquela tarde em que vi Leon novamente, que, com suas palavras, voltou a me inquietar e a reabrir aquelas feridas que eu pensei ter curado, despertando em mim os sentimentos adormecidos que eram desencadeados com a sua simples presença.

As lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos e um nó na garganta quase sufocou-me a voz, impedindo que eu falasse com a firmeza necessária com a qual eu queria que as minhas palavras soassem.

\- Leon, por que você está fazendo isso comigo ? Já é muito tarde...

Leon olhou para mim, aflito, e aproximou-se ainda mais de mim, segurando o meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

\- Claire, eu reconheço, eu fui um idiota durante todos esses anos, um tolo que nunca quis enxergar o que você sentia por mim...

\- É tarde para esses arrependimentos, todo este tempo você esteve apaixonado por Ada. Por que, agora que vou me casar, você volta para confessar um amor repentino ? Por acaso você quer que eu continue louca por você para poder consolá-lo quando Ada o rejeitar ? Você não quer perder o seu porto seguro, certo ? - eu disse, com bastante amargura na voz, derramando lágrimas quentes pelas bochechas.

\- Claire, eu juro que as coisas não são assim. Admito que por muito tempo eu pensei que estivesse apaixonado por Ada, talvez fosse um costume meu ou um capricho, diante da impossibilidade dela me corresponder, eu não sei. Desde que te conheci, eu sempre me senti atraído por você, mas o que eu sentia por Ada, naquele momento, me confundia - respondeu ele, olhando-me com ansiedade.

\- Você se afastou por tantos anos sem dizer nada e sem perceber o quanto doía a sua rejeição, e depois que eu consigo seguir em frente, você volta assim, do nada, para pedir que eu não me case só porque nós dois passamos momentos agradáveis... você realmente é tão vaidoso para achar que com um encontro pode destruir todos os meus planos ? - eu perguntei, contendo a raiva em minhas palavras.

\- Claire, nem mesmo eu sabia o que sentia por você. Eu me afastei porque estava confuso, sabia que você estava apaixonada por mim, e, tentando não machucá-la, decidir distanciar-me, e foi assim... eu tinha esquecido de tudo, de Ada e até de você, mas depois fiquei sabendo que você ia se casar, e alguma coisa aconteceu dentro de mim. Eu imaginei você de branco, caminhando de braços dados com Chris, tendo a sua vida com outro homem - mencionou Leon, fazendo uma expressão de dor na última frase - Eu simplesmente não suportei. Senti dor, tristeza, muitos ciúmes, ciúmes que me consumiam e que não me deixavam viver. Eu não queria que você estivesse com outra pessoa, e me arrependi das tantas vezes em que eu não soube apreciar o seu afeto quando você me amou. Confesso que pensei bastante em vir buscá-la e por pouco não fiz isso, mas eu sabia que me arrependeria por toda a minha vida se pelo menos... se pelo menos eu não tentasse uma vez mais...

A sinceridade de seus olhos me disse que Leon não estava mentindo, e uma convulsão de sentimentos tomou conta de mim. Eu me sentia triste porque mais uma vez fiquei confusa, no campo do amor, por causa desse homem, que há muitos anos tinha sido o protagonista dos meus sonhos e das minhas devoções. Eu me senti culpada porque estava questionando meus sentimentos em relação ao meu noivo, que não fazia outra coisa além de me amar e me respeitar. E, por fim, senti-me afortunada, porque o homem com o homem com quem eu sonhei a vida inteira estava me dizendo aquelas palavras tão amorosas, que eram as mais doces que alguém já tinha medito.

Dei um passo para trás e deixei-me cair, abatida, no sofá, colocando o rosto entre as mãos e soltando soluços que eu não conseguia mais segurar na minha garganta.

\- Meu sonho sempre foi me casar, e encontrei o homem que vai tornar realidade todos os meus desejos. Ele não merece tudo isso - eu disse, com a última pitada de firmeza que havia em meu corpo.

Leon imediatamente sentou-se ao meu lado e sussurrou-me lentamente:

\- Claire, eu também poso realizar os seus sonhos, se seu desejo é se casar, eu também posso levá-la ao altar. Case-se comigo, Claire.

E, como se não tivessem acontecido surpresas o bastante, ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo, mostrando-me um anel de prata com um diamante incrustado no meio. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, muito menos na coragem de Leon para fazer um pedido de casamento a uma mulher que já estava comprometida e a uma semana de se casar.

\- Você gosta de me torturar, Leon ? Não vou cancelar o meu casamento por nenhum motivo, não insista mais... - eu respondi, soluçando ainda mais e cruzando os braços,recusando a me encontrar com os seus lindos olhos azuis.

Eu pude ver a sua dor com a minha rejeição, mas, fazendo uma última tentativa, ele fez um pequeno discurso, com a voz aveludada:

\- Está bem, Claire, eu não vou insistir novamente. Se seu desejo é se casar com o seu noivo, eu vou respeitar a sua decisão, com toda a dor da minha alma, mas só quero que você saiba que eu sou o homem mais imbecil do mundo por não ter dado valor à sua preocupação por mim, aos seus telefonemas, ao rubor do seu rosto quando você corava, aos seus cabelos que você deixava soltos quando nós saíamos, ao seu cheiro favorito de morango e canela... nunca vou me perdoar por não ter sabido amá-la como você merece, mas me conformo em saber que tentei, e que você será feliz em sua nova vida. Ele é realmente um homem muito afortunado por tomar como esposa uma mulher como você... - Leon interrompeu-se por um instante, já que a sua voz falhou sem que ele conseguisse evitar, e, depois de um momento, continuou: - Agora que você já sabe de tudo isso, eu só quero que você me responda uma pergunta, e depois eu prometo que vou desaparecer da sua vida. Você não me ama mais, Claire ?

Eu me virei para olhá-lo, profundamente comovida pelas suas palavras, que incendiaram o meu coração, e foi impossível continuar resistindo à verdade.

\- Leon... eu... eu ainda te amo... - eu finalmente admiti, derrotada e culpada pela minha enorme fraqueza.

Ele olhou para mim, surpreso, e, dando-me um abraço efusivo, segurou novamente o meu rosto entre as suas mãos e, aproximando-se, sussurrou gentilmente ao ouvido:

\- Claire, minha Claire... por favor, não chore mais. Deixe-me lhe mostrar o melhor de mim.

E, aproximando os seus lábios dos meus, ele me beijou gentilmente, quase com adoração, dando mordidinhas sensuais em meus lábios, explorando a minha boca com a sua língua. Seu beijo foi cálido e acendeu rapidamente as minhas emoções. Não sei que tipo de influência tinham esses lábios, que me faziam esquecer inteiramente de tudo, do meu casamento, do meu noivo, e até de mim mesma. Sabia que o que estava acontecendo não era correto, mas em nenhum momento eu quis que Leon parasse com os seus beijos.

\- Eu te amo tanto, Claire - sussurrava Leon entre meus lábios, enquanto recuperava o fôlego para continuar aprofundando os seus beijos.

De repente, Leon me deixou cair sobre o sofá, deitando-se por cima de mim, começando a explorar com as mãos todo o meu corpo, que estremecia ao contato da sua pele com a minha. Eu fiz o mesmo com ele, tirando-lhe a camisa e a gravata, deixando-me com uma bela visão do abdômen bem trabalhado. Leon com certeza era maravilhoso em cada centímetro dele,e eu mal conseguia controlar o meu vício em sua presença. Seu carisma, sua aparência, sua entrega quando beijava... eu não conseguia ter o bastante dele, mas não só por um simples desejo carnal, como também era algo muito além disso. Era respeito, admiração, ternura, paixão. Então, nesse momento, eu soube que isso era o que as pessoas chamavam de amor.

Acordei no dia seguinte com as pernas dormentes por ter ficado tanto tempo em posição fetal, acomodada no reduzido espaço do sofá da minha sala, mas sei que valeu a pena, pois dormi aninhada no peito do homem dos meus sonhos. Em algum momento da noite, Leon trouxe um cobertor branco para proteger-me do frio e aconchegar-me em seus braços. Ele dormia calmamente, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das almofadas do sofá e, aproximando-me com cuidado do seu rosto, dei-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, fazendo-o curvar as lindas extremidades dos seus lábios.

\- Eu te amo tanto, Leon - eu disse-lhe ternamente, removendo uma das mechas loiras da sua testa.

\- Eu te amo mais, Claire. Então, você quer se casar comigo ? - sussurrou ele em voz baixa, enquanto me embalava em seus braços e me beijava docemente nos lábios.

\- Sim - eu respondi automaticamente, quando parei de beijá-lo para respirar.

Naquele momento único, eu já não tinha mais dúvidas sobre os meus sentimentos. Leon era tudo o que eu queria na minha vida, e eu não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz. Leon era o meu mundo, o meu lar, a minha felicidade, e nunca mais eu o deixaria partir. Fechei as minhas pálpebras pesadas e com um sorriso voltei a dormir, estreitando nos braços a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo, sem me importar muito com o que aconteceria a seguir.

* * *

**N/T 2: **E aqui está mais uma tradução, a minha terceira tradução do fandom de Resident Evil - e a primeira com o ship Claire/Leon. E eu espero que vocês gostem também de mais esta tradução.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
